To Right the Wrongs
by Juniper11
Summary: He's drawn to her and he doesn't know why but soon she will reveal the secrets that tie him to an extraordinary group of individuals. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Why in the world am I posting this? Well, this first chapter has been sitting on my computer forever with just one chapter and I have had no idea where to take it from here. It wasn't until I decided to go ahead and post this that I realized what I wanted to name this story. **_

_**This story is AU. (No, don't run yet) I decided to try something a little different. I can't promise that the postings on this will be expeditious because I'm still forming another story that will quite simply come first. **_

_**Also, I'd like to ask that if you do decide to read this...give it a chance. If you've read some of my other work you know it takes a few chapters to...how do I put this nicely...to get to the point. I try not to disappoint though. Just go with me on this one. It's probably different from anything you've ever read before. If you like different you'll like this.**_

_**So I'll shut up now and let you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and one line in this story which came from a Die Hard movie. **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Enter Sakura and Kakashi**_

He walked down MLK every day. The street never changed, but the people always did. A person saw all kinds on that street ranging from business men like himself, to the homeless begging for money, food, or whatever anyone could give them. It wasn't long before he noticed that the people, or least one of the people ceased to change. They always crossed paths everyday at the same time, 12:04pm to be exact. He noticed her first because of her absurd hair color. Pink. He wasn't sure why he always noticed her. He had seen women with lavender, blue, and even green hair before. It seemed though that the pink was an eye catcher for him. Their eyes met every time their paths crossed. She'd raise a delicate pink brow. Yes, even her eyebrows were pink. She seemed to be asking him a question, yet he didn't know what it was, and it bothered him. He liked to be in control of everything. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help it.

Something told him that he was connected to the woman. It was urged him to confront her and find out if she felt this thing that was between them. The whole thing seemed insane whenever he thought about it, so every time after their eyes would meet, he would look away and keep going. Sometimes he'd look back only to see that she had kept going as if their 12:04 meetings were unimportant. Other times, he'd catch her staring after him.When she was caught, she'd smile at him, and her forest green eyes would sparkle; then she'd turn and keep going.

Five weeks later their little game was still ongoing. 12:04 rolled around, and he found himself searching for traces of pink, but it was nowhere to be found. He frowned and let his eyes scan the area. Where was she? He looked down at his watch. It was 12:10. He knew it was irrational, but he was starting to get angry when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late." He turned around and found that the pink haired woman was staring up at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Late? I wasn't waiting for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't. Come on you can take me to lunch. I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Hn."

"That is not an adequate response when someone introduces themselves to you." She educated. "You dress nicely, but you're sorely lacking in an etiquette education." Sakura's eyes took in the expensive suit and nice shoes. "Don't worry, though. I'll teach you some manners, and you'll be better off for it." He smirked at her audacity. "So where are you taking me to eat?"

"_I'm_ going to Rolly Polly. I don't know where you're going."

"Rolly Polly?" She exclaimed completely ignoring the latter part of his statement. "With all the money you look like you have that's the best you can do? I suppose it'll do. Just this once, though." She linked her arm into his and allowed him to lead her off. He stole glances at her as they continued their journey. Her eyes were taking in everything as if it were new. He knew that couldn't be the case because they had crossed paths on this street so many times. She had to have seen it all before. "So, what's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, huh? You know, it fits you. So, how come it took you so long to ask me out Sasuke?" He decided to refrain from mentioning that he never asked her out. She had volunteered him for the job. He decided to ignore her instead. "So you're the strong, silent type then? I like that. It's hot."

"You talk too much."

"Well, one of us has to fill the silence, and since you don't seem to be up to the job…."

"Hn."

"That habit of yours is getting on my nerves."

"Hn."

"You're deliberately trying to annoy me. That's okay; I can just ignore it."

They made it to the restaurant, and Sasuke immediately ordered his food. Sakura looked at the menu, studying it carefully. Sasuke wasn't a man with a lot of patience, and she was taking an incredibly long time to make a decision. He began tapping his foot. She ignored him for a while, then she hit him on the leg.

"Stop that. It's distracting." His leg began to ache from the blow she had delivered. He'd never admit it, though, not even to himself.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. "She'll have what I'm having."

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "I can order for myself!"

"Obviously not, or you would have ordered by now. Besides, I'm assuming you're planning on spending my money, so you eat what I tell you."

"You're mean."

"Hn."

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Their lunch was one that he'd never forget. She was loud, obnoxious, and overall the cutest thing he'd ever encountered. Something was wrong with him. He knew he needed to make an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible.

She walked with him back the building where he worked. He noticed that he was receiving looks. The girl's pink hair was like a magnet for talk. Word would spread throughout the office fairly quickly about her presence with him--THE Sasuke Uchiha.

"So, this is where you work?" She said, looking at the twenty story building with awe in her voice.

"Hn." He replied.

"Hn." She said back.

"Hn." He said again.

Sakura let out a frustrated yell. "Will you stop doing that?!"

He looked down at her petite form. She truly seemed irritated. He smirked. "No."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. I'm ignoring you."

"You said that once already."

"So!"

"I'm going to work." He said turning away from her reluctantly. Why reluctantly? He wondered. He should be glad to be rid of her.

"What time do you get off?" Curiosity laced her voice.

"Six o'clock."

"Okay, I'll be here when you get off." She left before he could utter a word of protest. He wasn't sure he would if he could.

Time dragged by slowly. He found that, for once in his life, his work was tedious. He was the CEO of North Regional Hospital. Sasuke didn't plan on being there long. People hired him for one reason and one reason only: To bring them out of the red. The hospital was in debt up to it's ears. If they didn't do something soon, the hospital would close. Hence the presence of Sasuke Uchiha. He specialized in this sort of thing. Hard decisions had to made. Sasuke had to lay off a lot of people. He didn't particularly care to do it, but no one else would. He had to weed out the corruption that was so obviously there. Someone was stealing money from the hospital. Lots of it. He intended to find out whom.

Not today though. His mind kept traveling to the odd woman he had met earlier in the day. Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was six. He practically jumped up from his desk. When he realized what he had done, he calmed himself, and put on the cold mask that he normally wore, and headed for the elevators.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Uchiha." His secretary called out.

"Hn." He replied. He didn't even remember her name. All he knew was that she was efficient yet annoying. He was considering firing her for sexual harassment, but that would just make him look bad. The woman was all over him. It would be one thing if she was his type; then he could halfway tolerate her, but she wasn't even close.

He pushed the button, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open. When they did, he was surprised to find it occupied. No, that wasn't true. He was surprised by who it was occupied by. She stepped out the elevator and let the doors slide close.

"It's 6:05. You're late."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, incredulous.

"Looking around. Do you know it was rather difficult to find your office?"

"So difficult it took you all of five minutes to find it." He said sarcastically.

"You know, sarcasm is a tool of Satan."

Sasuke blinked. He didn't know how to reply to that. So….

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to show me your office or what?" She grabbed his arm and forcibly pulled him away from the elevator. Sasuke sighed. He watched as his secretary's eyes grew large as she saw him return with a woman at his side.

"Mr. Uchiha, did you forget something?" He watched as her gaze narrowed on his companion. "Do you need me to call security?" He felt Sakura stiffen at his side. She pulled away from him and walked over to his secretary.

"That won't be necessary. Sasuke wouldn't need to call security on his own girlfriend. Now would he?"

Girlfriend? She had just found out his last name.

He saw the rage leap into his secretary's eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, skank."

"What did you just say, heifer?"

Sasuke figured he'd better intervene before a cat fight broke out.

"Enough." The words were said softly, yet both froze.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha."

"Go home…" He faltered for a minute. He still couldn't remember her name.

"Karin." She finished for him. He didn't acknowledge her. She grabbed her pocket book in a huff and stormed out of the office.

Sakura was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You didn't know her name."

"Tch. She's annoying."

"Still, she works for you. You should know her name."

"I do. It's Karin." Sakura frowned at him. "So did you want to see my office or what?"

Her face brightened, and she forgot what it was that was bothering her. "Yes, let's go." Sasuke opened the double doors and allowed her to step in. "Holy molely! You could fit my whole house in here! If your office looks like this, then what does your house look like?"

Sakura kicked off her shoes and let her feet sink in the plush carpet in his office. "I think my feet have died and gone to heaven." She walked towards the dark brown leather couch and stretched out on it. He thought he heard her begin to purr. He found it incredibly sexy. He was ready to leave, but it looked as if his companion was just getting started with her appraisal of his office. "So, is it really necessary to have a desk that big?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied curtly.

"What's got your panties twisted in a knot?"

He decided to let the panties crack go. (No pun intended.) He looked at the clock. It was 6:45.

"I don't like spending all my time at work."

"But you're not working."

"Irrelevant."

She gave and exaggerated sigh. "Fine. Let's go." She stood, slipping back into her shoes. "The sacrifices I make for you." Sasuke bit back a snort.

She exited the office before him, and he took the time to admire the light swing to her hips as she headed for the elevator. He smirked in appreciation.

"So, we're going back to my place right?" She asked.

"I can drop you off yes."

"You drive, or do you have some fancy limousine to take you home?"

"I drive." On some days, anyway.

"Can I drive?"

"No." If her driving was anything like her personality, he wanted no part of it. She gave him a pretty pout which made him hide his smirking response.

* * *

He was driving his silver 350z today. "Isn't this car awful tiny for a big man such as yourself?"

He liked being called a big man. "Get in."

She complied while continuing to chat. "You know, you're an awfully rude man."

"Hn."

"Exasperating, too."

"You learned all that in such a short amount of time."

"You can't hide who you truly are."

"You certainly can't." He said and put the car in reverse.

* * *

She gave him directions to her home. He was expecting some run down little apartment, but she lived in a fairly nice neighborhood.

"You're going to want to pull your car in my garage. My neighbors are thieves." And apparently appearances could be deceiving. Sakura hopped out of his car and went inside. He waited until she opened the garage door and pulled in.

"You know," Sasuke began. "I could be some sort of serial killer, and you just invited me into your home. You really don't know me."

"I feel like I've known you forever."

"But you haven't." Sasuke argued, but she just shrugged.

"Want something to eat?"

It seemed as if logic wasn't going to work with her. The woman needed someone to protect her. She obviously had very little sense and was going to end up dead if someone didn't curb her insane tendencies.

"Sure."

She waltzed into the kitchen to prepare a meal for him. He took the time to look around. It wasn't as small as she had led him to believe. Apparently she was prone to exaggeration which didn't surprise him much. It was a cozy home. Her living room walls were chocolate with the floor board trimming in white. Her sofa and loveseat were tan with brown pillows on them. He walked over to a picture she had on the mantel of her fireplace. It was Sakura with some guy with long, dark, hair. His arms were wrapped around her. He looked like a woman. Sasuke frowned at the picture. He didn't care for the smile on her face. She looked too--what was the word he was looking for?

"That's Neji." Sasuke whirled around at the voice. Sakura stood looking at him with a smile on her face. "He's a good friend."

"He looks like more than a friend."

"Me thinks you sound jealous." Sakura said grinning at him obviously pleased at what she deemed a display of jealousy.

"Why would I be jealous?" Sasuke scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

"It's perfectly natural to not like seeing another man's arms around your woman."

"You're not my woman."

Sakura gave him a smirk that rivaled his own. "You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, dinner is almost ready." He shook his head a little shocked that she was finished with dinner already. He must have lost track of time.

The aroma coming from the kitchen was pleasing to his olfactory senses. His stomach gave a loud rumble which caused Sakura to laugh merrily and head back into the kitchen. He didn't get too much time to ponder over the picture the doorbell rang soon after.

"Sasuke, will you get that for me? My hands are kind of full right now. Just let him in I'm expecting him."

He didn't reply but instead headed for the door. Sasuke swung open the door only to be faced with a man who hand a black handkerchief tied around his face. Sasuke immediately thought he was some kind of crazy robber until he yelled, "Sakura, darlin' is that you cooking in there?"

"Come on in Kakashi!" Sakura yelled out.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and he had this feeling. It was similar to how he felt when he first saw Sakura, but it wasn't as intense. His hair was silver and looked like a brush hadn't touched it-- ever. He wore a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. He then noticed that while he had been surveying Kakashi, Kakashi had been doing the same.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen. "I hope you cooked enough for me, sugar."

Sasuke followed behind Kakashi into the kitchen.

"Of course, Kakashi." She gave him a smile. "You know you're always welcome."

He placed a masked kiss on her cheek. Sasuke frowned.

"So you picked up another stray?" He said pointing at Sasuke.

"This is my boyfriend Kakashi."

"Tch." Sasuke said. What did he mean by stray?

"He just doesn't know it yet." Sakura added.

Kakashi turned to survey the man in Sakura's kitchen. He looked expensive, for lack of a better word. He wore a three piece black suit with a red shirt and a red and black striped tie. He looked professional but, he also looked cold. Not as in freezing but more like hardened by life.

"He's not good enough for you, Sakura. Now if you're interested in a real man…" Kakashi moved closer to Sakura. His hands reaching for her waist to pull her back against him. Sasuke took a threatening step forward.

"Touch me and you die, pervert." Sakura said in a sing song voice. Kakashi froze.

"Well, a guy's gotta try."

"Mmm-hmm." Sakura said. Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "You look so uncomfortable. You can take that suit jacket off." She walked behind him and helped him shrug the jacket off. "I'll go hang this up for you." She walked out of the kitchen. "Watch the food for me will you, 'Kashi?

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Kakashi turned his dark eyes to his. "So, what are you doing here with Sakura?"

"Having dinner. What are you doing wearing a handkerchief?"

"I'm a cowboy. Yippee ki yi yay mother-"

"Watch your mouth Kakashi." Sakura said entering the kitchen. "Go set the table."

"Whatever you say, darlin'." He said and sauntered out the room.


	2. The Missing Piece

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Missing Piece **_

He frowned at the interloper as he ate his food, but he still managed to keep his face hidden. The man was some sort of freak, Sasuke decided. Sakura sat like it was normal for a man to eat while masked, that made her an oddity in her own right.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sakura asked, clearly hurt that he hadn't tried her food. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want to eat. He was just trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sasuke didn't like being left in the dark and it was obvious that something was on their minds.

He immediately started on his food, not wanting to hurt her feelings but unsure as to why. The thought of tears in her eyes made him more than a little uncomfortable.

His eyes kept straying over towards Kakashi ,wondering once again just how he managed the feat of eating. After a while of surveying Kakashi he noticed that Sakura was doing the same, only covertly. This angered him because she was letting a man whose face she had never seen before enter her home. She was smoking something. It was the only logical explanation.

"I'm sure you're wondering exactly what is going on, Sasuke." Sakura began.

"I certainly am." Sasuke sat his fork down and focused all his attention on her. Most people found his undivided attention a little daunting, but it didn't seem to phase her much, expect for a light blush that covered her cheeks.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm trying to complete our circle."

Sasuke blinked, and then asked. "What?"

"Our _circle. _You know, a group of people that are bound together by a certain tie."

Sasuke sat in silence for a moment. There were no people that he was close enough to in order to form some sort of tie with. "I have no circle."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. If you didn't feel the connection between us, you never would have came here."

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi who had just finished his food. "What is wrong with her?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Sakura shrieked. "That's just rude. Manners! What have I told you about manners?"

Sasuke sighed and turned once more towards Sakura. "Fine. What is wrong with you?" He said with exaggerated slowness to make sure that she would understand each word.

"You. Big. Jerk." Her eyes sparkled when she was angry. He found that he liked that. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't like him, Sakura. He's not to be trusted." Kakashi interjected. The smirk fell off his face at the _cowboy's _words. Now he was angry because this man who didn't even know him doubted his loyalty.

Of course, it didn't really make sense. He didn't even know them, so why would he show any loyalty towards them.

"How can you say such a thing, Kakashi?"

"Because it's true. I feel it, and so do you."

"I feel no such thing." Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest.

"You do, but you're ignoring it. You should know better than to ignore your intuition. Remember what happened with that Kabuto fellow?"

Sasuke jerked slightly at the mention of that name. It sounded oddly familiar. "What happened?"

"He attacked me." Sakura said dismissingly. "It was nothing."

A wave of fury washed over Sasuke. "This is what I was talking about. You can't just let strange people into your life like this. You'll end up getting killed."

"I can take care of myself." Sakura retorted.

"You're a lunatic, and you're annoying."

"Don't call me annoying!" Sakura said with a harshness that stunned both Sasuke and Kakashi. "Just shut up and listen." Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Our circle is not complete. I should not be telling you this until I have found our final member but I cannot seem to locate him."

"Him?" Kakashi asked curiously. "The fourth is a man? I was hoping for a woman." Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura pointedly ignored him. "The main circle only includes four but it extends in so many ways--"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura sighed. "Don't you feel it Sasuke? The connection between the three of us?"

He did feel it. The longer he spent in their presence the more he wanted to fight against it. He didn't want any bonds with anyone. People complicated life, and he needed things simple. "What if I do feel this so called 'connection', then what?"

"The connection feels incomplete, does it not? It's not a comfortable connection is it?" Sasuke fought the urge to shift uneasily in his chair. "It's because our fourth and most important piece is still missing." Most important? What was more important than him? "I can't find him, but I have a feeling that you can, Sasuke." Her piercing green eyes bored into his.

Sasuke soon found himself caught up in her fairytale. "Why? Why do you think that I can find him?"

"Because, although my connection to him is strong, your connection to him is stronger. For some reason he has not answered to my call. He's refusing me."

"Your call? What are you?"

Sakura smiled. "The way to right the wrongs."

Sasuke pushed his chair back abruptly ignoring it as it fell to the floor.

"There is nothing wrong with me or my life. It was just fine before you entered it. It will be fine after you're gone."

"You don't truly believe that, Sasuke." She stared at him beseechingly. "You're lonely. Money can buy many things, Sasuke, but it can't buy the love that I'm offering you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you better than you know yourself."

He left dinner shortly after her last statement, and she let him go only because Kakashi put a restraining arm on her. He almost turned around because he didn't like to see another man's hands on her. He was being illogical, though, and he knew he had to get away then. He was not an illogical man. There was an answer to every question. A reason behind every unexplained circumstance.

The dinner he had with Sakura was odd, to put it nicely. He didn't intend a repeat performance.

* * *

"Why did you let him go? We need him to find the fourth."

"We can't depend on him, sugar."

"He's a part of the circle." Sakura said implying they should automatically trust him because of that.

"Sakura, he doesn't understand."

"I'll make him understand, and then he'll come back."

"It doesn't work like that. Not with that one. You can't trust him."

"I can trust him. He's apart of us Kakashi."

"Our circle was broken once, Sakura. Perhaps he was the reason why."

"I don't believe that."

"You're letting emotions blind you. You need to see beyond your heart darlin'. Otherwise, you'll lead us all astray."

"I can't find the fourth without him."

"Try harder."

"Don't you think I've tried and tried? I can't."

"You can and you will. We'll make the circle whole again."

"I hope so." Sakura said shaking her head sadly. "I hope so."

* * *

The following day Sasuke found his eyes drifting towards the clock. Lunch time was rapidly approaching, but he was determined to work through lunch. His mind and his stomach weren't cooperating, though. Irritated, he stood up, headed for the door, and soon made his way out the building.

He walked. He made sure that he didn't scan the area in order to search for a certain female. Somehow, though, he knew she was nearby.

"So, where are we going for lunch today?"

"We are not going anywhere. I want no part of your idiosyncrasies."

"I can accept that. I won't ever mention yesterday's dinner again. However, that does not mean we have to break up."

"You're not my girlfriend."

"You know that saying about the lady and her protesting?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's you."

He thought about saying something that would irritate her just as much as she had just irritated him but instead he settled on something simple. "Hn."

"I will cut your tongue out and feed it to the rats I know have to be lurking somewhere out here if you 'Hn' me again."

"So you're prone to violent tendencies."

"Only when provoked."

Somehow he found himself sucked in again. The previous night's conversation fled from his mind, and all he could focus on was the woman before him.

* * *

"What is it about you?" He looked down at her face that had a bit of ice cream smeared on her cheek. He took the napkin out of her hand, and wiped it off her cheek.

Sakura looked up at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" Sasuke shook his head and said nothing more, but rather he enjoyed the companionable silence that had settled between the two of them as they walked back to his workplace. She didn't press him about his earlier statement,and he found that he liked that she gave him space in order to organize his thoughts. When they had arrived Sakura asked. "So, I'll see you this evening?"

Suddenly he remembered that association with this woman was not a good thing.

"No. I think it would be best if you just left me alone. "

"So, 6 o' clock sound good?" She asked ignoring his statement.

"Sakura, did you hear what I just said?"

"I did, but it's called ignoring you."

His eyes narrowed in frustration and anger. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are, but so am I. I'm not letting you go, Sasuke, not without good cause."

"How about the fact that I don't want you? Is that a good enough cause?" He said harshly.

"You know, you can lie to me all you want. Just don't lie to yourself Sasuke."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura shrugged. "Take it anyway you like." She spun on her heel. "I'll see you at six." She called out behind her leaving behind a slightly bewildered yet amused Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

The commotion outside his office caused Sasuke to raise his head and look at the clock. It was 6:15. He had told Karin that he didn't want any disturbances especially from a pink haired nutcase.

The door to his office swung open revealing a slightly disheveled and extremely irritated Sakura.

"You're late." She announced.

Karin ran into the room after her. "I'm so sorry Mr. Uchiha, but you didn't tell me she was _violent_. She tried to kill me. I called security, and they're on their way."

Sakura turned her attention upon Karin. "Violent? You think that was violent? Try to keep me away from him again and see what happens."

Karin took an involuntary step back.

"Leave, Karin."

"But Mr. Uchiha--"

"I said leave and dismiss security when they arrive."

"But--"

"Go. Do something right for a change."

He waited until the door shut before he looked at her. She held up two fingers in the V for victory sign. His lips twitched involuntarily.

"Why are you here?" He asked tiredly.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I thought you didn't like staying here late."

"I don't."

"Then let's go. We can go to your place this time."

"Who says I'm going anywhere with you?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side studying him a while. "You know, I think you like playing hard to get."

"I think you like being annoy--"

She moved before he could blink. She was on top of his desk and she had a firm grip on his tie pulling him forward towards her. "I told you not to call me that."

"You know that saying about the shoe and if it fits?" He said taking his hand and prying her hand from around his tie. She didn't reply. She only stared at him angrily. "That's you." He said smirking.

He watched a myriad of emotions swarm over her face. What she settled upon surprised him. Amusement danced across her features.

"You're really hot when you're a jerk."

It was then that he realized that there was nothing he could do that would rid himself of her. He could either fight against it, or he could just go with the flow until he found a plan to rid himself of his excess baggage. Sasuke decided to just go with the flow. Secretly, he was glad that she just wouldn't go away.

"Let's go." He demanded. He quickly shut down his computer and stood up, not stopping to look to see if she would follow. She always followed. That was her way.

Sasuke stopped mid-stride. Always followed? He hadn't known her long enough to know that she always followed him. What was going on?

_A special thanks to my beta Endoh!_


	3. The Summoning

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Summoning**_

He had not driven to work that day, so there was a long, sleek limousine awaiting them when they exited the building. Sasuke slid into it, ignoring the dazed look on Sakura's face. She stood immobile, staring at the vehicle.

"Are you getting in, or what?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura shook herself free of her daze and climbed into the vehicle after him. The driver shut the door behind her. Sasuke waited a moment, allowing her to settle herself, and then he launched the inquisition that had been building in his mind since they had walked out of his office.

"Who are you?"

"I believe you've asked me that before."

"How do I know you?" He rephrased, knowing that arguing with her wouldn't get him anywhere.

She turned her head and looked out the window, watching as the cars whizzed by. "I told you I wouldn't mention yesterday again."

"I'm not holding you to that."

"Oh? Even if what I say sounds completely insane? Will you even bother to listen once we leave your comfort zone?" Sakura said, turning her head back towards him and staring at him intently gauging his reaction.

"I'm willing to listen now."

"Why?"

Sasuke began to grind his teeth in irritation. He didn't want answer that question, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to answer him until he at least answered partially.

"I remembered something about you."

A smile graced her lips, distracting him momentarily as he gazed at them.

"Really? What?"

Sasuke shook off the spell she had cast upon him, remembering what he had recalled. The Sakura that he recalled was weak, and she didn't focus on the important things. He wasn't going to tell her that, though. She'd probably react to that the same way she did to him calling her annoying. He wanted his questions answered not an argument.

"It doesn't matter. Tell me, how do I know you?"

"You won't run?"

Irritation ran through him. "Just tell me." He said, barely keeping his anger in check.

"We were close once upon a time--"

"I would have remembered you." He interrupted.

"I thought you just said you did remember me."

Sasuke hesitated. Why couldn't he remember more?

"We knew each other in another lifetime." Sakura explained gently.

Sasuke frowned at her revelation. "Are you saying that we've been reincarnated?"

"Not exactly."

"What are you saying, then?"

"Reincarnation implies that we've died once. That isn't the case." She faltered for a moment. "I shouldn't be telling you this." Her face took on a lost and gloomy look.

"Why not?"

"The more time I spend with you and Kakashi the more I remember."

"So what, your memories of me are not good?"

"Some are not." Sakura said hesitatingly.

"What of your memories of Kakashi?"

"I have…unpleasant memories of him, as well."

"Of course that's the case. You can't remember everyone in a good light."

"So you believe me?"

"I'm afraid not. You said that we've never died. I could probably believe reincarnation better than us never dying."

"Then why…?"

"Would I bother to placate you? I don't know."

Sakura bit her lower lip, thoughts running rapidly through her mind. "How far are you willing to placate me tonight?"

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously, instantly on guard. "What do you want?"

"Your help to find the fourth. The chance to prove to you that what I say is true."

"Nothing that you have said is rational. There is no way that what you could be saying is true."

"If that is the case then you have nothing to lose by helping me."

She was right. He had nothing to lose. If anything, when whatever she had planned didn't work he could possibly persuade her to get the help that she needed.

Why did he care so much?

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

She reached out, grabbed his hand, and then gave it a squeeze. "I'll tell you when we reach your home."

Sasuke shrugged, and let his eyes close, not worrying about what it was that she had planned.

* * *

She slipped out of her shoes almost immediately after she entered his home. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair quietly, surveying Sasuke. He had removed his jacket and tossed it over the back of his sofa, and then he loosened his tie. She watched as he made his way to what she assumed was his bedroom.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway, for the first time uncertain of herself. It wasn't the extravagance of the condo that put her off. Although, it was gorgeous and decidedly not home-like. Actually, it looked more like a museum. His furniture was all white, and it appeared as if a soiled hand had never touched it. It was extremely tidy. Not a thing was out of place. All the books were on the bookshelf, and the spines looked as if they had never been opened. A flat screen TV hung on the wall just above his fireplace. The floors were mahogany hardwood and appeared as if they had just been polished. Sakura allowed herself to follow him slowly inside. She trailed a finger over one of the tables, and not a trace of dirt came off on her finger.

Even though his apartment was the most elegant place she had ever been in, it wasn't the wealth that got to her. It was what she was about to do. This was the first time she had called someone in the presence of another. It was always something that she did in the privacy of her own home. It was a ritual that some would find a bit odd, and if it didn't work…

No, it would work. She was certain of it, but if it didn't he would think--

Sakura shook her head. She wouldn't dwell on such thoughts.

Sasuke returned to the room. His suit was gone replaced by a pair of white sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips. He wore a navy t-shirt, and seeing him in it released some of the tension that Sakura held in her body. She gave him a smile and started to sit on the couch, but thought better of it. She lifted his coffee table out of the way and sat down on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Um, 'cause you don't want to be on that couch for what we're about to do." She answered vaguely, and then patted the ground at her side. He knew that something was going to happen that he wasn't going to like, so he eyed her guardedly. "Join me. I promise it won't kill you." She batted her eyelashes at him innocently, but he knew she was far from that. "Come on. You said you'd indulge me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he did join her. "Fine. I'm on the floor; now what do you want me to do?"

"Well, it's a technique that I had to modify. It doesn't work exactly the way it did before. In the old days you had to sign a contract first in order to use it, but--"

"What? We're doing a business deal on the floor?"

"Since we're not dealing with animals it's not necessary." Sakura continued as if he hadn't interrupted.

"Animals?"

"Okay, first I need you to tell me if you remember any hand signs."

"You mean sign language?"

"Er, no." Sakura thought for a moment trying to think of a way to explain what she meant. Coming up with nothing, she realized that the best way to explain was to show him what she meant. "Like this." Sakura performed a quick series of hand signs and then disappeared from his sight. Sasuke looked around the empty room trying to figure how she had disappeared. He was staring right at her, and he hadn't blinked. So how had he missed her?

Okay, so she was some sort of magician. It was a trick. Yeah, that was it.

Sasuke suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist, and a voice whisper in his ear.

"Boo."

Sasuke's entire body stiffened. He didn't jump because that would imply that he was scared, and nothing scared Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura didn't bother to untangle her body from his, but continued to instruct him.

"You see, the hand signs I used caused you to think I disappeared. In actuality, I cast an illusion making the room seem as if it were empty; then I just walked behind you. What we're going to do is summon our fourth here. I want you to repeat these hand signs."

Sakura proceeded to use the Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, and Horse. She worked with Sasuke until he had perfected it. It didn't take him long. Sakura was beginning to think that he had some type of natural affinity for this thing.

"Good. Now after you have performed the hand signs I want you to--" Sakura pulled out a small scalpel, and passed it to Sasuke. "cut your left hand and then hit the floor with your left hand."

"You want me to cut myself."

"Yes." Sakura said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You do, of course, realize that I'm not suicidal."

Sakura stifled a giggle, and refused to take the scalpel he tried to give back to her. "I'm not asking you to slit your wrists Sasuke. I just need you nick your finger a bit."

"This is some sort of cult ritual, isn't it?"

Sakura sighed, and rolled her eyes. "What happened to your indulgence?"

"I lost it when you told me to stab myself."

"I didn't--" Sakura broke off, and then smiled. "You're scared."

Sasuke immediately stood up, and moved away from her. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not afraid of anything."

"I don't believe you." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

Her disbelief grated on his nerves. She was challenging him, and he could not help but to respond. Sasuke took the scalpel, nicked his hand, and quickly performed the hand signs that Sakura had taught him. He then proceeded to hit the ground with his left hand.

An ornate and intricate design appeared on his floor and disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in askance, but she got off the floor and sprawled across his couch.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Now." Sakura said yawning. "We wait."

_A/N: A special thanks to my beta Endoh for looking over this for me. You're wonderful darling, just wonderful._


	4. Arrival

**Chapter Four**

**Arrival**

Sunlight peeked through the windows. It splashed across his face, waking him with its brilliance. Sasuke opened his eyes, wondering why he was having difficulty breathing.

He frowned at the splash of pink hair that had invaded his vision. He had no idea how they ended up sprawled together on his couch with her stretched across his chest. He didn't really get the opportunity to ponder over the situation either because his doorbell rang.

Sakura raised her head and looked at him blearily. When she finally focused on his face,she gave him a beatific smile that made him frown more.

The doorbell rang again causing Sakura to ease her body off his and walk slowly to the door as if it were her home.

"Coming." She called groggily.

Sasuke stood, intent on stopping her from answering _his_ door. There was no telling who could be on the other side and he certainly didn't want them seeing his visitor in his home. He was too late, though. She had already opened the door.

She stood frozen in the door frame. A look of awe crossed her features.

"It's you." She whispered and launched herself into the waiting person's arms.

Irritated, Sasuke stepped forward to see who the interloper was. He was confronted with azure eyes that blazed with what he correctly assumed was anger when they focused on him. He appeared to be about the same height as Sasuke with sun-kissed blond hair and a goatee. He wore a white wife beater that showed off his muscular physique, which he complimented with dark jeans.

"Why did you call me here?" The newcomer's voice was low and grave as he spoke his question. He didn't bother to look down at the woman who clung to him.

Sasuke saw no need to reply but fixed the visitor with a glare of his own. Their 'guest' looked down at Sakura and began to pull her away from him, but she didn't release him without a fight. Briefly, the anger that covered his face turned into amused exasperation that quickly disappeared when Sasuke moved closer. He was planning to grab Sakura and place her behind him. He didn't get that opportunity because the blond grabbed Sakura by the waist and sat her to the side. He stalked toward Sasuke, animosity radiating off his body in waves. He was dangerous, and yet Sasuke did not fear him.

He stopped when he was so close that Sasuke could feel his breath on his face.

"Why did you call me here?" He reiterated.

A normal person would have taken a step back at having their personal space invaded. Sasuke stood his ground.

"He did it for me." Sakura said softly from behind him.

"I did not answer you, Sakura, for a reason." He snapped harshly, never once taking his gaze off Sasuke.

"You, you know my name?" Sakura brushed aside his tone and walked to his side quickly. "How?"

This apparently threw him because he looked at Sakura startled. "Don't you remember?"

Sakura shook her head while Sasuke watched the interaction between the two.

"You remember nothing?" He asked again.

"I remember bits and pieces. I remember your face. I remember your smile. I remember…you being a bit of a perv." He flashed her a million dollar smile that Sakura returned. At seeing his smile Sakura suddenly felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long time.

His smile slowly faded away as he remembered they weren't alone.

"So you obviously don't know why you shouldn't be here with him."

"Sasuke is a part of us. I remember that. Surely you do too. Tell me what you know." Sakura implored.

"I know that if you value your life you'll stay away from this bastard. He'll take it away from you as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

"You don't know anything about me." Sasuke snarled.

"On the contrary, I know everything."

At that, the visitor whirled away from the two of the heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "I don't even know your name."

He turned his head and said, "It's Naruto." He was gone before she could even blink.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence after Naruto's abrupt departure. Sasuke's jaw was clenched in rage at Naruto's audacity. Who did he think he was anyway to barge into his home unannounced and make accusations about his character? He should have called the police, but he found that he couldn't move. The connection he felt was even stronger with this man than it was with Sakura and Kakashi, but he found the desire to cut those ties and be done with all of them.

"Leave." He told Sakura who looked at him startled. Hurt and confusion shone in her eyes, but he turned his head away from it. He wouldn't allow her to manipulate him with her feelings.

"What?"

"I said leave." His voice was colder than an arctic winter, causing Sakura to shiver violently.

"But Sasuke--" She cut herself off when she saw the pure, unadulterated fury in his eyes. Sakura stood slowly. The warning Naruto had given her echoed in her mind, pushing her toward the exit.

Sakura put her hand on the doorknob. "I'm leaving, Sasuke, but you should know that now more than ever I am determined to fix whatever is wrong with us. I will make this right even if I have to lay my life on the line in order to do it."

"Don't be stupid. Stay away from me. I _never_ want to see you or your friends again."

"You say that, Sasuke, but I don't think you truly mean it. You just can't." Sakura opened the door but it was pushed closed.

Sakura gasped at the swiftness with which he moved.

"I mean it. Don't doubt me." He jerked the door opened with more force than necessary. Sakura moved narrowly avoiding being hit. "Now get out."

Sakura walked out the door head held high and spine ramrod straight. She didn't even flinch when the door slammed behind her.

_A/N: Thank you Endoh!_


	5. An Explanation of Sorts

_**Chapter Five**_

_**An Explanation of Sorts**_

Kakashi sighed when he took one look at her face. While she was gone he had invited himself in during her absence. He immediately walked to her and wrapped her in his arms and gave her a quick hugging. He ruffled her hair a bit, hoping to spark a response out of her, but when he received none he reached his hand out and raised Sakura's chin. He looked down into her sea green eyes that held a hint of hope cloaked in sadness.

"You okay, darlin'?" He said softly, his voice holding a world of sympathy.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a bittersweet smile. "I found him. Our fourth."

Kakashi's eyes widened, surprised. "What happened?" He asked, dropping his hand and waiting expectantly. His heart began to run rampantly at the thought of finally having the answers that they had been searching for.

Sakura looked away from him and walked into her living room settling herself on her couch. Kakashi followed behind her quietly. Sakura saw the intensity of his gaze and decided to go ahead and tell him what happened. There was no use prolonging the tale.

"He remembers everything, and he hates Sasuke. I think he blames Sasuke for whatever it was that happened to us. That can't be right, though. Sasuke wouldn't--"

"You don't know him. You don't know what he's capable of."

"That doesn't matter. I'll be there for him even if he doesn't want it."

"You're setting yourself up for a world of hurtin', Sakura. Let's just get the fourth and find out what happened so we can fix this."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was cut off when her doorbell rang. Kakashi and Sakura stared at each other. They felt a familiar pull on the other side of the door. Kakashi jumped over the couch and headed for the door.

Brilliant blue eyes greeted him. The visitor gave him a full-fledged grin that instantly made Kakashi wary.

"Kakashi! Long time no see."

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Sakura smiling at him sadly.

"Kakashi that's Nar--"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi finished remembering a bit about the knucklehead in front of him.

"Believe it." Naruto replied and waltzed into Sakura's home. "So this is where you're staying. It's nice, Sakura. It suits you."

"Thanks." Sakura replied, then immediately got to the point. "What do you want?"

"You called for me Sakura. I should be asking you that question."

Sakura frowned at Naruto. There was something off about his personality that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had no doubt that he was their fourth but he didn't feel right.

"Yes, I called for you because I wanted to know--"

"Hey! You found Neji!" Naruto said walking over to the picture of Neji and Sakura. "Where is he now?"

Sakura frowned at being cut off but decided to answer his questions anyway. "I'm not sure. He pops in from time to time."

"Like the freeloader over there." Naruto said pointing at Kakashi who shrugged unconcerned.

"No, Neji's nothing like Kakashi. Neji never tries to eat me out of house and home." Sakura gave a pointed look at Kakashi who had taken the time to walk back into the living room and sprawl across her couch.

"You'd be lonely without me here." The handkerchief clad freeloader proclaimed.

Speaking of handkerchief….

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto said slyly. "You have something on your handkerchief. Why don't you take it off and let Sakura wash it for you?"

Sakura didn't make a move. She stared at Naruto knowing that for some reason what he had just said was important but she couldn't remember why. It sparked some deep curiosity inside her. She had never seen Kakashi's face. She really hadn't bothered to try looking at her because something told her it was a pointless endeavor. Yet…

Sakura looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye watching his every move. His arm rose slowly towards the mask. Sakura's heart began to pound furiously. His arm went behind his head towards the knot he used to hold it in place.

Then his hand dropped suddenly.

"It's okay. A little dirt won't harm me."

Naruto yelled, "Damn it!"

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura just sighed. Something told her that she had replayed a similar scene several times in her life.

"Naruto, sit down**;** we have some questions for you."

Naruto complied, settling himself on her sofa with her on his side.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Sakura replied.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I can't tell you everything. Grandma Tsunade told me that you guys have to remember most things on your own. In order for the jutsu to be dispelled."

"Jutsu?" Kakashi inquired.

"It's a technique that we used in order to do, um**, **special stuff."

"Oh!" Sakura said. "You mean like this."

Sakura quickly formed a series of hand signs forming a genjutsu. She moved behind Kakashi having every intention of scaring the hell out of him but to no avail. For some reason unknown to her Kakashi recognized the majority of the tricks. Sometimes he could counter them.

"Sakura, you know that won't work on me." Kakashi suddenly whispered from behind her then grabbed her with one arm and tossed her across the room effortlessly.

Like a cat, Sakura landed on her feet. "How does he do that?!" Sakura yelled, irritated. Naruto laughed.

"What do you expect of the Copy--" Naruto suddenly cut himself off.

"The Copy what? Cat?" Sakura asked but soon grew irritated when Naruto didn't respond. She walked over to Naruto and smacked him on the back of his head. "I'm talking to you idiot!"

Naruto smiled. Sakura didn't know why he would smile after the blow she just gave him but she was tempted to hit him again.

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Why don't you ask your questions and I'll answer what I can?"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who nodded.

"Why do you remember everything and we don't?"

"I have something inside me that won't let me forget."

"What?"

Naruto just shook his head. Sakura sighed. She guessed she wasn't getting an answer to that.

"What happened?"

Naruto shook his head again.

"Will we ever remember?"

"Don't you remember more every day?" Naruto countered.

"I do, but it's been so long and I feel like there's a reason that I need to know everything now."

Naruto nodded.

"There is a reason."

Kakashi, speaking for the first time, asked. "What reason?"

"Because if the three of you don't remember everything soon, we'll be stuck here in this world forever. Kakashi, Neji, the rookie nine, so many others…."

It wasn't that they disliked their new home, their new lives. It was just that she felt out of touch with this world. While her independent nature was often celebrated by other women, men tended to shy away from her. People didn't understand that it _was _possible to be born with pink hair. It was hard to get employment if she went all natural. It was part of the reason that she decided to work from home. She was tired of wearing wigs and pretending to be something she was not.

"What is the rookie nine?"

"Sakura, I can't tell you. You have to remember to fix this."

"I can't remember!" Sakura shouted. "It seems like all of you remember more than I do. All I know is that this whole set up isn't right.

You shouldn't be angry at Sasuke. It's not right. The two of you are like…"

A sharp pain went through Sakura's head. She raised her arms and placed them on her head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi stood up and hovered over her worriedly. A glance at Naruto showed that his face mirrored Kakashi's.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She really wasn't, though. She was on the precipice of a memory but for some reason couldn't step over the edge. She wanted to hurl herself over but she couldn't. It always hurt so bad whenever she tried. Maybe it was because she was afraid of what she would find when she looked into the shadows of her mind.

Yes, Naruto was right. She remembered more and more every day. It was generally trivial stuff though. She recognized Naruto on sight. Right now she even recalled his insane love of ramen. The way he looked down at her with sad, worried eyes when they spoke of Sasuke. The way he would reach out for her and--

A throbbing swallowed that memory so Sakura made herself focused her mind elsewhere.

It was the same with Kakashi even though his face was hidden from her prying eyes. She knew him. She knew he was someone who annoyed her to no end but she didn't know what she'd do without him. He was infuriating and exasperating. He was also a cheap bastard but he was loyal to a fault. He promised her once that everything would be okay but--

Another pain. Sakura once more changes the direction of her thinking process.

With Sasuke however, she not only recognized him by sight, her heart identified him, as well. It was an ache that was ever present with her. Even when she hadn't found him**,** that ache was still there only now it was worse. She loved him. She always had. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she knew that her love was unrequited. He even went so far as to knock her--

No, she couldn't think of such things. They hurt too badly. She needed to focus on Naruto and Sasuke. They were the key. They had to be. Their relationship was the basis of everything.

"The two of you are like--"

The pain continued to fester in her mind but she persevered against it searching her mind for the doorway out of ignorance. And she found it. Suddenly that one fact was crystal clear. No, Naruto and Sasuke should never fight. They were too important to each other. Everyone knew that. Animosity on their parts would be ruinous. They should work together.

"You're like brothers." She answered before darkness embraced her.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke growled audibly when he heard the knock on his door. He stalked over to it and ripped it open**,** expecting to see a pair of laughing, green eyes. He should have known better than to try to predict her erratic movements.

A pair of blazing crimson eyes shone ominously at him.

"Hello boy, we still have work to do."

_Thanks to Endoh, for looking over this for me. _


	6. Crimson Eyes

_Chapter Six_

_Crimson Eyes_

"Sakura! Sakura are you alright?" Sakura opened her eyes blearily and looked into the blue eyes that hovered above her. Images rushed through her mind. Flashes, pictures of the past that were all centered on this man, on his smile, his determination, his dependability. Suddenly, she felt secure. It was like for a while she had been floating in limbo with no rhyme, reason, or purpose. Now that he was here, however, her feet hit the ground solidly. She knew…more.

Sakura shook herself out of her momentary daze because for some reason breathing was difficult. The young woman soon found that it was because Naruto was squeezing the life out of her.

"Naruto?" Sakura gasped out, her fingers twitching slightly.

"Yes, Sakura? What do you need water? Food? What can I do?"

"You can…let go…so I can breathe."

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and immediately slacked his grip. Sakura pulled herself out of his arms because for some reason it started to have more of a 'romantic' feel rather than that of a concerned friend. She had to turn away from Naruto for a moment and let her mind focus of something else until her mind stopped swirling for a moment or two. Her gaze locked on Kakashi. His feet were propped up on her couch and his nose was buried in a book. She was certain that he hadn't even looked in her direction since she had regained consciousness. Her eyes narrowed at his lack of concern.

"I could have died, you know, and yet you sit there reading your porn as if nothing happened." Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"I knew you'd be okay, sugar." He replied not at all showing the least bit of concern.

"They have Icha Icha Paradise here?"

Kakashi raised his head swiftly at hearing the title. "For some reason just hearing those words make me unbelievably happy."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look. A question formed in her mind that she knew she probably shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help herself.

"What is Icha Icha Paradise?"

Sakura didn't understand the look that was on Naruto's face. It was hesitation, fear, and dread all rolled up into one.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked pleadingly at Kakashi who smiled at him happily. At seeing that Kakashi was going to be of no help, because he wanted the answer just as much if not more so than Sakura did, Naruto decided to try a tactic that he had never used before. "Would you trust me if I told you that you really don't want to know?"

Sakura opened her mouth to demand an answer then stopped. An image an orange book flashed across her mind causing her nose to scrunch up in distaste. She decided that she would trust Naruto on this issue and let sleeping dogs lie. Kakashi's face fell, but made a mental note to question Naruto about Icha Icha Paradise at a later time--preferably when Sakura was not around.

She had been distracted for a few moments, but at some time or another everyone has to face the facts. Sakura collapsed upon her sofa her mind quickly going over a few things her mind had revealed to her.

Naruto and Sasuke had been friends, almost brothers. The bond between the two was something so great, so fierce that it had--

Sakura's thoughts were clouded by a haze unable to chase that thought any further. If, Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers where did that put her? Why was there now so much animosity between the two men? She had to have a place because why else would Naruto be so clear in her past memories?

She was madly in love with Sasuke. It wasn't puppy love nor was it a love so simple that in time would fade away. It was a once in a lifetime forever and ever into the next lifetime type of love. The kind that ripped your heart out and made you bleed in longing just to have him breathe on you. The type of love that was tearing at her to go see him now, now before something happened before it was too late before--

Sakura shook her head almost in a panic that she could only remember part of her memories. She needed to remember it all and she needed something else to spark that memory or else. And she dreaded finding out what the 'else' was.

There was one thing that she had come to realize whether she wanted to admit it or not. Sasuke had betrayed them all very badly and it had not ended well. It was why they were all here in the first place.

:::

Sasuke stared back at the face of the man before him. What was it with unwanted creepy visitors showing up in his life? What he would do to erase the last few days!

"How did you get past security, old man?" Sasuke asked, staring at the stranger frigidly. The visitor's crimson eyes began to swirl dangerously and unnaturally so Sasuke averted his eyes instinctively.

"Don't tell me you remember nothing?" He peered into Sasuke's face not seeing an ounce of recognition. "Look at me, boy. I'll make sure you remember it all."

Sasuke's mind flooded with images of a pink-haired girl trying to help him remember a past that he didn't want. She was quirky, that girl and intriguing. She was a puzzle and for once in his life he could honestly say that he didn't want to solve the mystery that was her. Still, he knew that if he didn't recall it all soon he would be plagued with thoughts of her for a lifetime and that was something that he did not want more than he didn't want to remember.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sasuke inquired. A smile graced the lips of the man before him. Sasuke didn't trust it for one moment. The smile was malevolent and evil, but if it would get him what he wanted….

"Simple. Just look into my eyes."

:::

Naruto decided to stay in her home for a while. He didn't tell her why he came over in the first place and she didn't ask. It would only lead to him giving her the run around and she'd end up being angry. She was just glad that he had decided to stay.

After she had blacked out, she slowly but surely felt that her personality was changing. Well, not really changing, but the current part of her personality that was playful, happy, and joyous was being suppressed. She was being smothered by the past that she couldn't fully recall. In essence, while she couldn't remember everything with her mind she still felt her memories in her heart--and they were bad.

It was because of this that she pleaded with Kakashi to stay with her as well. He had agreed, upon the condition that he shared her bed. Naruto had stepped back avoiding the blow that was aimed for Kakashi, but missed anyway.

Naruto smothered a laugh and Kakashi didn't even bother. It was then that she was filled with such a sense of camaraderie…that she relaxed…and remembered everything.


End file.
